CCs and Cream 4: The Masked Identity
is an upcoming action-adventure, platformer game for the Wii U. It is the newest CCs and Cream entry in what seems to be almost a year. Story One day, CCs and Cream wakes up on his bed and notices a strange mask neatly placed on his sheets. Confused and curious, he goes to mirror and wears this mask. Suddenly, CCs and Cream turned into another being. CCs and Cream became Bowser & Jr.. CCs and Cream, or now Bowser & Jr., pleads for help from MarioPhineas76, Link, and Perry the Platypus. Now the four are teamed up once again to find out what's behind this mysterious mask and to revert CCs and Cream back to himself. Levels Items TBA Enemies TBA Gameplay In the game you play as Bowser & Jr., MarioPhineas76, Link, and Perry and you can switch characters too. Each time a level is completed, a grade is shown which shows how much the gameplay is executed. The grades are from F, D, C, B, A, and E from lowest to highest. Getting an F will result the level having to be restarted again. When first starting the game, you get five lives. Every time you die the words "Tough Luck" appear, and when it's Game Over then you have the option to continue or quit. When a world is unlocked, the pathway to the next world reveals and glows. The game's world map is strikingly similar to the world map in Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. U. Money can be collected by breaking vases or boxes and money can help you like buying items. Modes Story Mode: A single player mode that you only control as Bowser & Jr. through this adventure. Training Mode: Another single player mode that you only control as Bowser & Jr. while Gaepora gives instructions. Group Mode: A multiplayer mode where 2-4 friends can play as Bowser & Jr., MarioPhineas76, Link, and Perry in the main story or in the Arcade. The Vault Making of the Game: An interview of the game, showing off the beta features and artwork. Arcade: Play a series of mini games that stream alongside the main story. Theater: Watch all of the cutscenes that are in the game. Music MIXer: Play music from the game and remix them if you want and even play the remixes in-game. Level Builder: Create one level or entire worlds for Bowser & Jr. to challenge. Mini Games in the Arcade Returning Games Firework Temple: Escape a temple with a lot of fireworks and traps. CCs Kart: Pick between Bowser & Jr., MarioPhineas76, Link, and Perry and a kart to race on 10 different courses based on the worlds. Super Smash CCs Bros.: Choose between the four characters and fight on 10 different stages based on the worlds. CCs Party: Choose between the four characters and play on a board game filled with treasure and traps. Speedy Sidecroller: Escape nightmares on a constant moving sidescrolling level filled with a lot of enemies. New Games TBA Cast Playable Characters * Bowser & Jr. as CCs and Cream/himself * MarioPhineas76 as himself * Takashi Ohara as Link * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Antagonists TBA Other * Gaepora (silent character) * Mario (silent cameo) * Yoshi (silent cameo) Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Video Games Category:CCs and Cream